wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Little Kittens (episode)
Let's All Shimmie Shake is a Series 6 episode. Plot Captain Feathersword on a black and white TV, dressed as an homage to Ed Sullivan, introduces the Wiggles! Song #1: The Shimmie Shake! The Wiggles are dressed up like the Beatles, complete with go-go dancers. Anthony and Captain are dressed as British Bobbies. Hallo, hallo, time for a song. Song #2: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - featuring Leo Sayer Leo and Sam take turns singing lead, and the Wiggles are asked to sing in Greek halfway through the song. Emily the Postie wonders if she has mail for someone at Wiggle House. She does! She puts a round package in the letterbox and blows her whistle as she leaves waving. Jeff comes outside to check the letterbox as he heard the postie's whistle. He finds a parcel and wonders who it's for. Hey, it's got his name on it! But who's it from? The wrapping is covered in paw prints, so the audience tells Jeff it must be from Wags. Jeff now wonders what's in it as it has an unusual shape for a parcel. The audience suggests that it's a ball, and he opens it to discover that it is in fact a tennis ball. Jeff says that while he doesn't play tennis, he does throw a ball with Wags as they walk down the beach. He's a funny dog, that old Wags! Dorothy teaches a disco dance move called the Bus Stop. Song #3: (Are You Ready?) Do The Bus Stop Time for some more disco dancing starring little Antonio as the bus driver. Sam and Clare, Anthony and Emily waltz across the screen to segue to the next part. Henry Visits Gawa Outside Wiggle House, Jeff is sitting on the step reading a book while Anthony is juggling. Henry walks up backpack in hand, so Anthony asks where he's been. Henry says he's not been anywhere, but he's going to Gawa, a tiny island in the north of Australia. Jeff fears that it's a long way for Henry to swim, but Henry says that he's not swimming, but flying in an airplane. Anthony asked if there are any people living on Gawa, with Jeff also asking if he's just going to visit sea friends. Henry says there are lots of families in Gawa, and the children of Gawa want to meet him and show him around. Anthony wonders if they'll have octopus dances and songs and asks if Henry will be able to understand them, as they might not speak English. Henry tells him that they do have their own language, Warramirri, but they speak English too. Henry's worried he might miss his plane but Anthony tells him not to worry as Sam will take him to the airport in the Big Red Car. Music plays as Sam drives Henry to the airport. With a wave and a thank you, Henry climbs into the airplane and off he goes. Bon voyage, Henry! A graphic shows the airplane flying across Australia, then footage of Henry landing in Gawa, taking a walk on the beach, then driving to meet the people of Gawa. Getting out of the car, Henry says that everyone's here to see him, and that they're going to teach him the Welcome Dance. Henry greets the children and Elders as they shout and dance the Welcome Dance for him. He thanks them, and the scene shifts to a beach. Henry greets a smaller group of children accompanied by an Elder woman speaking Warramirri. Henry learns their word for "hello" and "octopus". They tell him that they're having a picnic here, and lead him to some rocks. The children show him their Fish Dance as they chant and dance around the rocks. Henry tells them thanks for showing him the Fish Dance, but that it's time for him to return to Wiggle Bay. The final scene shows Henry walking off down the beach into the sunset with the children waving goodbye. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes